Jinchuriki
by sofeyrose
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko had a terrible childhood that left its scars. It doesn't help matters that the only being she trusts slightly is the Kyuubi. Now guided through her destiny with her darkness as her guide, Konoha is ignorant of the fact that everyday, their treatment of her is slowly making her go off the deep end, and it might be too late to turn back.


Monster. Freak. Demon. Murderer. Monstrosity.

I am all of these things, and yet I am not. How, exactly, is a story that happened several years ago, when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure.

The thing is, I'm not human. Not anymore. I was born a perfectly normal, human child, but that didn't last. I was human for all of less than an hour , and then...things drastically _changed _for me, all because of one idealistic bastard.

Genetically, yes, I am still human. You can take a blood test, give me an x-ray, check my cells, whatever floats your boat, but the truth is, I have lost all the humanity I might have once had. I can hear you asking, _"Then what are you?"_.

I am a Jinchuriki, as the rest of the world so _lovingly _labels me. Jinchuriki means "Power of human sacrifice,". There can be only nine living Jinchuriki at the most at any time, and that is precisely because there are only nine Bijuu in the world, forces of nature that hold terrible power in their grasps. We Jinchuriki hold one of the nine Bijuu within our bodies, and it is because of that we are feared, hated and despised. We are seen as the Bijuu sealed inside us...but everyone around us seems to forget we are not the Bijuu within. We are our own person with our own desires and goals...but I doubt my _lovely _village would believe that. Humans fear what they don't understand, and I suppose the concept of an ancient and powerful being with destructive capabilities that could flatten mountains being held back by some ink is too much for them to handle. And so their fear leads to hate, and their hate leads them to trying to kill us 'abominations'.

No one can even begin to comprehend what it means to be a Jinchuriki apart from the Jinchuriki themselves. Not even the more open-minded individuals, those who are most likely not as easily intimidated or scared off can comprehend us. They think that people like me somehow become less human in both mind and body, a necessary sacrifice to protect our villages'.

They're wrong on both counts.

The real reason why we are called the power of human sacrifice, is because humankind all together rejects us and refuses to acknowledge our existence. We are different, unique in a sense with the ability to wield powers beyond humanity's imagination and comprehension. _They _fear our power, and _they _fear us. And so, it is not humanity that is sacrificed, but our right to be accepted by the human race. It is our curse in life, forever ours until death.

Being a Jinchuriki isn't so bad, once you accept the fact that you will forever walk a solitary path with no one you can rely on but yourself. For me, my solitude is preferable, even if I hadn't wanted it at first. Humans such as the ones I know in Konoha can be increasingly arrogant, overbearing, stupid, greedy, annoying gossips and can be horribely short-sighted, but the skilled ones, the shinobi can be quite the thorn in my side. I wouldn't want to associate with them even if I wasn't a Jinchuriki.

As a Jinchuriki, you also gain benefits, though they depend on the Bijuu sealed inside you. For example, I was given a near-instant regeneration factor by Kyuubi, my Bijuu. Small cuts and bruises will heal within seconds. If you cut my hand off, it'll be as good as new the next day. Break my bones, and they'll be regrown in a few hours. Broken fingers heal within minutes, and even my eyeballs can regenerate, given enough time. I should know;I've had my throat slit many, many times, sometimes while I slept, others while I was ambushed by a few bitter Konoha shinobi. The whole process of blood vessels being regrown is more then a little unpleasant, but the healing of the eyeballs is by far the most painful regeneration, more painful then having them ripped apart by angry hands belonging to humans with hateful eyes.

Inhumane, you say? Don't make me laugh. We Jinchuriki have lost our right to humanity, and there is no going back.

I've lived a rough life. Without the regeneration granted by Kyuubi, I'd already be dead a thousand times over. But then, had the Kyuubi never been sealed inside me in the first place, I would've never been attacked by residents of Konoha. Never would've been hated. Never would've been treated as an outcast, like something..._repulsive_.

It seems I'm brooding. Still, dwelling at what could have been isn't doing me any good, is it?

When children received their mothers' milk as infants, I received poison. When other children were first learning how to walk and talk, I learned how to hide in plain sight, and evade any pursuers. While other children got gifts and presents and toys on their birthdays, I received torture, if anyone ever managed to capture me. My 'birthday parties' were welcome to anyone who could come, and everyone were always eager to get their chance to make permanents scars on the 'demon', physical or otherwise.

I suppose other children should be jealous of me. Who else gets such _special _treatment?

Sometimes I wonder how I'm still sane, and then later on I remember I am not. Not completely, certainly. Maybe not even at all. How do you know if you're insane?

But my pain, it created me, forged me through blood and tears into who I am today. I might steal, I might pickpocket, I might destroy owned property for no reason other than my own amusement, but it is their fault for making me this way.

Who am I? What am I?

My name is Uzumaki Naruko.

I am eleven years old.

I am a Jinchuriki.

I am Konoha's pawn, but there will eventually come a time when they will fall to a greater enemy, and when they do, I will laugh, laugh and dance all over their ashes.

Frankly, they deserve nothing less.


End file.
